


No Cop Outs [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: And Then There Was More [Podfic] [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "No Cop Outs" by mckinlily."Adrien gets cold feet. Ladybug calls him out on it.Sequel to 'Best of Friends.' Works on its own, but funner if you read the other first :)"





	No Cop Outs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Cop Outs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575909) by [mckinlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 4:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20cop%20outs.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20cop%20outs%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Socchan, who never received the podfics she won at an auction 2 years ago. It was my pleasure to record these for you! Thanks to mckinlily for giving permission to record their stories. I went with the French pronunciation of Adrien because 1) I watched ML with the French dub and 2) I'd already committed to "Chat" and Marinette speaks French in this, so it's what made sense to me.


End file.
